Ginny vs. a can of soda
by Vapid
Summary: Ginny visits her oldest brother, Bill in America. A (very) small part of what could be a bigger story, depending on reviews and on how I feel at the time. Read it and review it.


Author's notes: This "story" is only a small scene of a larger story I have planned out called "Life in Muggle America". Whether the rest of the story will exist remains to be seen. C'mon, you didn't think Ginny Vs. a can of soda would be a good title, did you? My first attempt at writing anything. This probably sucks, but you decide. R/R please.  
  
Oh and Ginny and Bill aren't mine, they're J.K. Rowling's.   
  
  
"So Gin, you hungry? Want anything?"   
"Actually, I am a bit thirsty. Got anything to drink?"  
Bill stepped over to his fridge and took from it a small, blue metal cylinder and handed it to Ginny. Ginny hadnt seen anything like it before. She held it in her hands, studying the the shiny blue surface and and cool temperature. It wasn't heavy and after giving it a couple of shakes, she could tell that there was some liquid inside. "Bill, what is this? I wanted something to drink," she asked. But he was off preparing dinner the Muggle way (cooking it on a stove) and talking on that weird fellytone thing. She placed the cylinder on the table and looked at it some more. She was very thisty at this point and considered getting a sharp object and just slashing though it to get at the drink. There was an odd word printed vertically on the side. "Pepsi," she muttered to herself. An idea formed in her head and she took out her wand. Placing the can directly in front of her, she said out loud what she thought to be the unlocking charm (Pepsi) to the odd contraption and tapped it with her wand. Nothing happened. Cracking her knuckles, she said "Pepsi!" out loud again and tapped it harder with her wand. But all this did was knock the cylinder off the table and on to the floor where it rolled towards Bill at the fridge.  
"Hang on," Bill said to the fellytone. He picked up the cylinder at his feet and gave it back to Ginny, who was now quite parched and now quite frustrated. "Ginny, what are you doing?" Bill asked.  
"I told you I wanted a drink, but you just gave me that stupid blue thing!"  
"It is a drink, Gin! Just pull that metal tab towards you and you can drink from it. I'll be back in a minute - I just have to get the burgers thawed and finish this phone call. I'll be right back, OK?" With that, Bill went back to his fellytone and searching around in that refrigerator.  
"Burgers?" Ginny thought. Whatever that was, she hoped it was food. Once again she grabbed the blue cylinder, this time knowing how to operate it. She pulled the metal tab as instructed and....*SPLOOOSH!!!*  
"EEEEEEEK!!!!"  
The blue cylinder exploded, drenching a surprised Ginny with a bubbly brown liquid. She threw down the can in shock and grabbed wiped her face.  
"Ginny what's wrong? What hap-"  
Bill turned around and looked at his drenched sister, trying desperately not to laugh. Ginny stared back at him, with the look of murder in her eyes.   
"Wh...what on earth did you give me!?!?!" Ginny practically screamed.  
"It's a soda! What did you do, shake it up? The drink is carbonated, Gin. If you shake it up before it opens, well, you know what happens now, don't you?"  
"Yeah, thanks for the information AFTER the fact, Bill."  
"Sorry bout that." Bill said with a chuckle.  
"Well, now I'm going to have to change. Where can I do that?"  
"In my room. You'll be staying in there, I'll grab the couch in the living room."  
"Oh Bill, you don't have to give up your room for me. I can sleep on the-"  
"Forget it, Gin. Now go change your clothes, you're dripping Pepsi all over my floor."  
Ginny laughed and went into Bill's room to change out of her wet clothes. She opened the door to his room, curious to see what it was like. There were a few Muggle posters on the wall, which Ginny found interesting. One poster had four Muggles leaning against a brick wall. She noticed the words "THE RAMONES" on the top. This must be one of the bands that Bill was talking about. They looked odd with their long hair, sunglasses and somewhat angry expressions. She noticed they wore leather jackets similar to the one that Bill wore and was now hanging on a hook in the hallway.   
The four Muggles also wore the same type of shoes. Black, beat up, Chuck Talyors, similar to the ones that Harry wore...  
Harry. She wondered how he was doing. She was across the ocean from him on a different continent, but the boy still managed to find his way into her head. She shook her head, trying not to think of the boy she still, after 5 years, had a terrible crush on. "No, this is my vacation. I'm leaving all that behind for a week," she thought to herself. No Burrow, no nagging mother, no Ron and Hermione bickering, no Fred and George trying to turn her into some animal, and no thinking about a certain boy who lived. None of that. Although, she did wonder how Harry would look in one of those leather jackets. Maybe she should try to buy one for him and a pair of suglass-  
Dammit! No! No thinking about any of that! This is vacation! She shook her head, changed into a new shirt and stepped back out into the kitchen where Bill had dinner waiting.  
  
  
Author's notes: That's it so far. I don't know if I'll write the rest of it. Maybe I will one day. Again, R/R If you don't mind.  



End file.
